And After All
by iodeiodine
Summary: Just a little fan fiction. Get your speakers ready and enjoy! Rated K for safety.
1. 1 Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Lol I just finished DTL...why I find such game so late

This ending really made me cry and made me write this. Turn your speakers on and go on Google, read with music on! I'm not a native speaker so please tell me about wrong grammar and typos. I don't know the hero's official name so I named him. He looks like character featured on box art.

* * *

Stop crying your heart out - Oasis

"Please answer me Creator... Mari tells me nothing. Why we have to die? Please! Save them and take my life away instead! They're innocent...This is so ridiculous!" Little boy shouted at the sky, like someone was there to listen to him. "Please...Creator, please save them. I was made to save them! You made me to save them! I lived to save them..."

_Nice to meet you, Ayres._

"Creator? Please tell me what I have to! Is there's something wrong with the Book of Life? Bakibeard? The council? Tell me, Creator! What's wrong? I can fix it!" The boy's voice was trembling. Trembling as he was about to cry.

_You can do nothing._

"What? Creator, you can't say that! With you, anything was possible! Me and my friends saved Mayor Rose, helped Key and Moe, also helped Click and... Defeated Wilfre..." Creation hero dropped his head when he said the name "Wilfre". "I still don't understand why I had to kill him...I feel like murderer..."

_Wilfre is a murderer, not you._

"But I don't know why he did all of those too! He said we'll die if we restore color. Is that true? Is that the reason they are telling me nothing? Then why did I have done all those work? Why? Creator... Please! Tell me!"

Creator sighed.

_You're so curious. Like Wilfre was. He died of curiosity._

The creation hero was shocked. _Died of curiosity? Is that possible? _"Creator... If we're going to die, please... Tell me."

Creator sighed again. _Then come to creation hall. I will tell you everything. But you should not tell a single Raposa about it._

Creation hero Ayres walked into the creation hall. It was cold inside. "Mari said I must come back by twelve…"

_Now, Ayres. What can you see?_

"I see…books…and a mannequin."

_It was you. You defeated Wilfre two times, and also saved Raposa two times._

"What? But...But I'm here! This cannot be me!"

_You were first created to save the village from darkness. After everything was done, you went to sleep. I had to stop this world when you went to sleep…But Wilfre came back. You would not understand until I'll show you the truth._

Then the world went spinning.

Ayres felt his body floating. There was men and women dressed like Dr. Cure and officer Cricket with small ears… Like me and Mike, he thought. Then he saw young girl and a boy. Girl was quite pretty, but her left face was covered in bandages. The boy was…It was Mike. But he looked younger.

"So…what was that mean, Creator?" He asked when he came back to creation hall. "Why are you showing me Mike and those odd looking Raposa? Mike is now in our village with Mari. So was he Mike's brother?"

_No, he was Mike. All of you are Mike's imagination. You live in his dream. He is in coma._

Now Creator's voice was trembling to. _You don't exist, Ayres._

Creation hero fell to his knees. "This...this can't be. Creator, please tell me you're joking. Please... I'm here! I am alive..." He shook his head. Tears ran out from his eyes. "No...Please, Creator. Make them live. You're their only hope! Then why did you created us!" Nobody ever saw the creation hero crying.

_I didn't create you. Mike did. Now, he must wake up. Heather is waiting._

"Heather? But...she's...one of us!"

_The girl next to Mike was Heather. She's Mike's sister. Heather in your village is also Mike's imagination._

Ayres was stunned. "I don't want to die. Nobody will... So Wilfre died because he knew the truth? That's the reason that I had to kill him? He only tried to avoid death! That's so unfair... But poor Mike..."

_You still have heart to think about Mike. Wilfre didn't. So I had to stop him. Mari and Jowee knew that, too. They didn't tell you anything because you are as powerful as Wilfre. You may do the same thing._

Ayres keep on crying. He cannot say anything. Everyone was so innocent. "Is there any way that everyone's safe?"

_No._

Now Creator made hero cry bitterly. "This is so cruel... It's a real murder."

_I didn't want you to cry._

"What? But..."

_You are my son, Ayres. I don't like this kind of farewell, too. They are all my kids. Also you are the hero. You are my best, beloved child. I remember when I drawed you first time. The colors. Your voice. Everything. _Creation hero stopped crying, but still tears running down. "I know. I don't like this too... But it is the truth." Then he looked out the window. He chuckled a bit.

"You must stop crying, too."

_I am not crying._

"Creator, you can't lie. It's raining Bakies and moles." The rain was pouring. It was blue. Ayres hugged the mannequin. "Mike said it's raining 'cats and dogs'... I wonder who they are." Then he smiled again. Now the tears dried up.

"Now I understand. Every story must end at the last page. But the story never fades. I'm not scared that much now. So please don't cry, mother..."

Creator said nothing.

"Mari can convince others. She can soothe them too. Sometimes Raposa are braver than me." Ayres smiled, and stood up. "I'm ready, see you later!" The rain was now yellow and pink. _How beautiful,_ Ayres thought.

_You can meet all your friends in heaven... Mike will never forget you. You are his hero._

"I hope I can see everybody there... Good bye!"

_See you, my son._


	2. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Second Chapter! Hooray! Thanks for everyone who left comments and read this:D I always accept comments and criticism. Please help with my awful grammar again too... This chapter contains Jowee and Mari in couple. I really like them… They are so cute XD But I'm suck at reading and writing romantic novels... :(

* * *

I will follow you into the dark - Death Cab for Cutie

Young Raposa sat down. His bed was dusty. _I think I don't need to clean them..._ Then he pulled out a paper from bookshelf. "BEST Friends 4 ever!" _Yup, it will be forever. _Then he stood up. "I must tell Mari that..." "Tell me what?" "O... Oh! Mari?" He was surprised by the voice. "U...um... I was going to..."

"I told everybody to gather at eternal flame by twelve thirty... You must come, Jowee. Ayres will come too." She sat on his bed. Jowee sighed. "He still knows nothing, isn't he?" Mari nodded. "He must not... He's so fragile inside. Also very sensitive and emotional..."

Jowee stared at Mari. Then he asked. "Why are you caring him so much?" "Why are you asking that? He's our little hero... Our friend! Are you jealous, Joweeeeeee?" Mari came closer. This made Jowee blush, but the room was dark. _Thanks goodness. _Then suddenly she held Jowee's hands. "Jowee, I must care every villager... I must be strong. But I'm too scared. What if we just disappear...? What if I fall down to the hell? I joined Wilfre..." Her eyes were misty. Jowee held her hands more tightly. "There is nothing' to cry about, Mari. You have done the right thing as a Mayor. To save us. Hell is not the place you deserve." Outside was rainy. Blue.

Jowee saw the clock. Eleven. "Do you remember when the Creator drawn us the stars? You really liked them." Mari nodded. "And I went to the door… and brought you a flower. But Zsasha took it, so I gave you the book… I think. Then there was festival. You liked Navy J then." He knew that Mari wasn't - Actually she couldn't - listening to him well, but he was keep talking. "I remember the day when I brought the Promise Conch... I vowed to assist and guard you as best as I could. I want to change that promise, Mari." Mari stared at Jowee. Her eyes were blank. "It cannot be changed, and it does not have any meaning if you change that promise now..." Mari sighed.

"Then I can make another promise. I vow to follow and be with you 'forever'. To protect you 'forever'." Jowee then stepped in front of her. Mari thought Jowee was saying things cannot be and act stupid again.

But her thoughts were wrong.

Mari felt Jowee's lips touching her lips. Not by friendship. Jowee was kissing her. It was warm. _Thanks for the room is dark again. _The world will fade. It will vanish. Disappear. It will be doomed._ But our times will never fade. Nobody can make those times disappear. _Jowee thought. He hugged Mari, whispered in her ears. "I vow to love you forever. I will never let you alone. No matter what's waiting for us, I'll never let you go, Mari!" Jowee felt his shoulder watering. He hugged Mari tighter. "Thank you...for always being my best friend..." He saw the clock again. Half past Eleven. One hour left. "Wanna go somewhere with me?" "Are you asking me for date?" Mari chuckled. "Sure!" Rain changed into pink and yellow.

There were few villagers outside. They shook hands to them. Mari and Jowee answered back. They met some who they rescued from other villages, who went on adventure with them. Their dear friends. Issac, Cookie, Samuel, Crazybarks, others, and... "I can't see Ayres!" Mari seemed worry - which made Jowee bit annoyed and tug her hand. "I bet he's with Creator in Creation hall... He will be okay." "Mari, close your eyes." When Mari opened her eyes, she saw something made her heart shake by nostalgia. It dropped her heart.

The wishing well.

"Remember?" Jowee held Mari's hand. Her face was like a Raposa who got a heart attack. "Want me throw rocks again to make dark meanies to go away? Your father didn't like us playin' here... I think he was afraid of you falling into that dark." "Then daddy's plans failed at last. One hour left." Mari smiled, but looking sad again. "Did you forget my promise again? Only ten minutes passed!" Jowee pulled out something from his pocket. Red Rapo token was shining in his paw. He threw it into dark well. _Please, Creator! Please make it pop out something... I'm begging..._

_Thanks Creator its fine! I love you, Creator!_ Little ring popped out from the well. "If the truth was less painful, I wanted to come back to village and say... can you... Be my partner forever. But that's impossible now, so... I'll say else. I will follow you into the dark, Mari!"

Mari seem like that she got a heart attack. "Today you make me unable to breathe over three times. You look different... So those were the words that you were hiding all your actions?" "It was depressing when you understood nothing." Rain stopped. Clouds drifted away.

"I think we must go now... It's Twelve twenty." Jowee tapped Mari's shoulder. "Are you ready for...?" She nodded. Then she held the book of life high, holding Jowee's hand. They held hands tight, and walked toward to the eternal flame. They never saw the little boy with yellow hair watching happily behind the trees. "And they lived happily ever after. They will, right?"


End file.
